


Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Incest, M/M, Sibling Incest, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 01:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Rantaro is Kokichi's big brother. Kokichi wakes up his big brother as he usually does.(INCEST WARNING. SEXUALIZATION OF THE RELATIONSHIP BETWEEN SIBLINGS. IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE THAT DON'T READ.)





	Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> If you dont like Incest or Yaoi then dont read. If you dont want to witness nsfw or sex between two males then dont read. If you dont like this ship, why are you even here??? If none of these warnings trigger you, you may continue ^^

Amami Rantaro woke up dazed in the warm sheets of his cozy warm bed. The morning light shined on him through the blinds, the leafless tree's were now covered in snow as winter break had just begun. Amami had already planned what he would make his sibling's for breakfast as the responsible older brother he is. 

Now that he had woken up more and his senses were fully in order, he realized the heavy pants that involuntarily escaped his mouth and how his lower region was warmer then the rest of him. He also notice the small lump under the comforter between his legs and the muffled slurping noises that came from that area.

Amami lifted the cover off of the figure. "Nng, Kokichi-,"

Kokichi, Kokichi Amami, was now revealed from under the covers to be slurping up his brother's cock while maintaining eye contact with Amami with a lust-hooded gaze. Amami moaned lowly and tilted his head back as the tip of cock hit the back of Kokichi's throat.

Kokichi was Amami's younger brother, Amami being 17 and Kokichi being 16. Although he was only his half brother that was the result from an affair between his mother and another man, Amami thought of Kokichi as his own sibling. Which is why it heavily weighs on his continence to be sneaking around the way they did. Stealing kisses when alone in the kitchen preparing food for the others; hot make out sessions on the couch when no one was home; stuff like this. It didn't help that they shared the same room.

In an early time, Amami would have stopped Kokichi by now or at least had weakly protested against it but he was irresponsible. An irresponsible big brother for letting himself fall in love with one of his closest siblings. Kokichi's adorable stature, laugh, violet eyes, and mischievous attitude was too much for Amami to handle and he fully blames himself for it.

So Amami just let it happen, let the messed up brother-and-brother relationship spiral into what it is now. And its not like Amami didn't want it in the first place. Ever since he and Kokichi hit puberty, he saw his younger brother in ways he wasn't supposed to. Like saw how plump and kissable his lips looked slightly parted when Kokichi slept and the cute noises of satisfaction he made when enjoying sweets and the ways his eyes lit up when Amami got him Grape Panta from the store-

Amami ignored those feelings and pushed them aside to be a good big brother but those same feeling started creeping back in as Kokichi purposefully made more and more advances on him, even honest proclamations of love, eventually getting to the point to where he was mad his big brother was being so stubborn and kissed him literally behind his father's back.

Even then, Amami didn't want to let it go too far, making sure no hands went below the belt during kisses, but those efforts were thrown away in their mansion's library where Kokichi had some how persuaded Amami to recklessly fuck Kokichi against a book shelf. He could still here Kokichi's moans as a reminder of his failure:

_"Fuck! Yesyesyesyes, right there Nii-san!,"_

_"It f-feels s-o f-fucking good yes!,"_

_"Ah ah ah! I-I'm gonna cum!,"_

_"RANTARO!!~,"_

 

"Nishishi~, Nii-san finally woke up! I was starting to get bored being unable to hear your reactions...," Kokichi said this looking Amami directly in the eye, rapidly stroking Amami's cock as he smirked. _"..._ Although your facial expressions you make being pleasured unconscious are also a huuge turn on!~," Kokichi let his thumb slide over the slit and Amami reacted by groaning lowly and bucking his hips up slightly into his younger siblings touch.

"Ah- Kokichi, again?," Amami questioned choking back a moan as Kokichi continued to play with him. This was the 3rd time in a row that Kokichi has done this to wake him up. Not that he was complaining. 

"Wh-Wha!? Does Nii-san not appreciate what I do for him!? That hurts you baka!," Kokichi said fake pouting as crocodile tears waver on the corner of his eyes. Even so, the rhythm of Kokichi's hand doesn't waver. And even though Amami knows the tears were fake, he apologizes. 

"N-No that's not what I meant Kokichi- Nnhh!," Kokichi ignores Amami as he swallows Amami's dick in one go. The room is now void of any human communication and is filled with lewd, wet, and slurping noises along with Amami's moans. 

"Ah Kokichi!-," Just as Amami is nearing orgasm, Kokichi pulls his head off of his cock and grabs the base of Amami's dick to stop him from cumming. Amami whimpers in need of release. What was happening? If we were going by the last two days, Amami would've been allowed to cum. What was different now?

Kokichi gets the rest of his naked body from under the covers and lifts his body up and over Amami's cock. There was not a trace of muscle on the boy, nor calluses. He was thin and had plush pale skin, chest covered in barely noticeable hickeys from past events.

Amami realizes what was happening. "We're mixing up today! This time I'm gonna ride you until you finish inside of me!," Kokichi proclaims with a smile as he hovers over Amami's cock, still held up by his hand. "Wait Kokichi-," Amami tries to warn in fear that his little brother will hurt himself, but it was too late. Kokichi slide down on Amami's cock effortlessly, both of them letting out a synchronized groan of pleasure. 

"D-don't worry, Nii-san. I prepared myself when you were still sleeping," Although Kokichi says this, Amami was struggling to keep himself from cumming from just the tightness and warmth of his younger sibling around him. Amami loved how Kokichi looked, dazed like this, eyes unfocused and half lidded in pleasure as he let out breathy moans. He looks so vulnerable and cute like this. So innocent. Far different from the Kokichi he knew.

Kokichi started moving slowly, back and forth on Amami's cock. Silent moans grew louder as Kokichi started bouncing instead. 

"Ah!~ Nii-san!~ I love you!~ I love your big cock!~ It feels so good-~," Kokichi was always vocal when they made love. Amami loved that about him and thanked the odds of fate that their room was one of the sound proof rooms in the building. 

"Kokichi...," Amami moaned lowly, grabbing onto Kokichi's hips roughly, just how Kokichi likes it, and starts meeting Kokichi's movements with harsh thrusts.

"AHH!~ NII-SAN!~," Kokichi screamed, back arching as their tempo was changed significantly.

Kokichi's nipple's were now fully presented in front of Amami, perfect like the rest of him. They were perfectly pink, perky, and round little nubs.

"So cute...,"Amami took one of the small pink buds into his mouth and started twirling his tongue around, pulling Kokichi closer, pounding into the smaller male even faster. "Oh N-Ni-Nii-san!," Kokichi moaned, retching his head back. Amami viewed the beautiful sight before him. Kokichi eyes were scrunched up in pleasure, his mouth in the shape of an 'O' as he let out the most adorable sounds in the world, lips wet with saliva and drool.

Amami lifted his head off of the small bud to see that it was now puffy, swollen, and red. 

Amami then proceeded to change positions, pulling out of Kokichi eliciting a whine of disappointment and need from the small boy. Amami got on his knee's behind Kokichi and re-entered him, pulling his brothers back flush against his chest, and continued to fuck him, never missing that special place that made Kokichi lose his mind as usual.

"Ah-,"

"You like this? Huh, you dirty slut? You like waking your big brother up just so he can destroy you with his cock?," During sex Amami always lost his morals, turning into a completely different person. Dominant and vulgar. It turned Kokichi on so much.

"Y-Yes! I love it when Nii-san destroys me with his cock~!," Kokichi moaned with a smile as more drool escaped his lips as he was thrusted into from behind.

"Of course you do, you cant go one day without me, you wouldn't survive you fucking nympho," Amami could feel an oncoming orgasm.

"NnNNnn~ Rantaro! I'm gonna cum, Rantaro!," Kokichi panted. 

Amami grabbed Kokichi's dick from behind and started stroking. "Then do it," Amami caught Kokichi in long, open kiss. Amami felt Kokichi's body shudder against him as he came all over the sheets, moans muffled in the kiss, Kokichi tightened around Amami. A few thrust later, Amami he came inside his sibling with a low and predatory growl.

 

The room silenced and was now filled with exhausted pants from the two boys. They entered another long and passionate kiss, tongues clashing and exploring each others mouth to pull moan out of the other.

They parted lips, a single line of saliva connecting their tongues. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Its so wrong. Amami knows it's wrong. Disgraceful. Sinful. Just all around wrong.

 _'If its so wrong'_ Amami thought as he started to wash Kokichi's hair for him in the shower  _'Then why did it have to feel so good?'_

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
